Previously, a fuel pump, which pumps fuel of a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine, is known.
The fuel pump of the Patent Literature 1 includes a motor arrangement, which is placed in an inside of a housing configured into a tubular form, and a pump arrangement, which is rotated by the motor arrangement. The fuel, which is pressurized by the pump arrangement, is conducted through a flow passage, which is formed between a stator and a rotor of the motor arrangement, and this fuel is pumped to the internal combustion engine through a fuel discharge conduit that is formed on an opposite side of the motor arrangement that is opposite from the pump arrangement.
In the fuel pump of the Patent Literature 1, the stator of the motor arrangement is formed through injection molding of a composite material, which includes a magnetic material and resin. This stator has a trace of an injection port that is formed at a location where the composite material is injected into an inside of a mold through the injection port at the time of injection molding. This trace of the injection port is formed in an end surface of the stator, which is opposite from a pump chamber in the axial direction of the stator. Therefore, if rust, which is formed at the trace of the injection port, expands to a large size and is brought to a location between the stator and the rotor, the rotation of the rotor may possibly be interfered.